kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda 2
|Row 5 title= Studio |Row 5 info= |Row 6 title= Distributed by |Row 6 info= |Row 7 title= Release date |Row 7 info= May 27th, 2011 (USA, English) |Row 8 title= Budget |Row 8 info= $160 million |Row 9 title= Preceded by |Row 9 info= Kung Fu Panda }} Kung Fu Panda 2 (formerly called Kung Fu Panda 2: The Kaboom of Doom) is an upcoming sequel for the 2008 blockbuster film Kung Fu Panda. The planned theater release date is May 26th, 2011.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Kung Fu Panda 2: StoryBig Cartoon Database - Kung Fu Panda 2 It is set to be in 3-D and will be directed by Jennifer Yuh Nelson, with most of the original cast returning, along with some new characters.[http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=49282 ComingSoon.net - "DreamWorks Animation Sets Kung Fu Panda 2 Date"] Official Synopsis :"In Kung Fu Panda 2, Po is now living his dream as the Dragon Warrior, protecting the Valley of Peace alongside his friends and fellow kung fu masters, the Furious Five. But Po's new life of awesomeness is threatened by the emergence of a formidable villain [[Lord Shen]], who plans to use a secret, unstoppable weapon to conquer China and destroy kung fu. is up to Po and the Furious Five to journey across China to face this threat and vanquish it. But how can Po stop a weapon that can stop kung fu?Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Kung Fu Panda 2 (old version; retrieved August 16th, 2010) He must look to his past and uncover the secrets of his mysterious origins; only then will he be able to unlock the strength he needs to succeed."Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Kung Fu Panda 2: Story Cast Some of the new characters and voice actors have been revealed:IMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 *Po - *Shifu - *Tigress - *Viper - *Monkey - *Mantis - *Crane - *Mr. Ping - *Lord Shen - *The Soothsayer - *Master Thundering Rhino - *Master Croc - *Master Storming Ox - Unknown *Wolf Boss - Unknown Marketing The first official teaser trailer was shown with both 2D and 3D versions of and . The trailer was then released on the Internet on November 8th, 2010.Viewable from DreamWorks Animation's official YouTube channel Three posters have been released so far. On December 30th, 2010, DreamWorks released the first fifteen-second television spot for the movie.Viewable from DreamWorks Animation's official YouTube channel Another television spot (with a duration of thirty seconds featuring music by ) was released first on the Internet February 1st, 2011Viewable from DreamWorks Animation's official YouTube channel, and then was featured during the pre-game hours of the on February 6th.ComingSoon.net - "Which Movies Will Have Super Bowl Spots?" Video game will release a video game based on the movie on June 3rd, 2011THQ.com - "THQ and Dreamworks Animation Announce . . . Video Game License Agreements" for the , , , and . A version will also be made. Trivia * , the voice of Po, announced a Kung Fu Panda sequel during the 2009 , saying he promised that he would try his hardest to make Kung Fu Panda 2 "more awesome than the first one." *This film was originally going to be named Kung Fu Panda 2: Pandamonium.Big Cartoon Database - Kung Fu Panda 2 * - screenwriter of movies like , , and - has polished the script of Kung Fu Panda 2.ScreenRant.com - "Charlie Kaufman Worked On Kung Fu Panda 2 Script" Gallery KungFuPanda2.PNG|Old title from official site KFP2Poster2.jpg|Second teaser poster kung-fu-panda-2-movie-poster-02-550x878.jpg|Third official poster 72244_gal.jpg|Screenshot of television spot Kungfupanda2hero 806x453.jpg|Screenshot from teaser trailer Kung-fu-panda-2-still.jpg|First official still from the film Teaser Trailer Video:Kung Fu Panda 2: The Kaboom of Doom - Teaser Trailer 2011 References Category:Movies